Rise To Meet The End
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [YxR][Oneshot]She loved him, he loved her. That didn't stop them from having problems, though...[Fluffy]


He lights a cigarette to last the whole night since she doesn't like them. _"I can't breathe well in the smoke," _she says. It's understandable, he can't smoke and fight at the same time either.

He puts out the cigarette in the ashtray, and smoothes out his tuxedo. He puts his hand in his pocket, holding the velvet box tightly in his hand. He bites his bottom lip nervously, another bad habit of his. _"I can't kiss your lips when they're all scarred like that," _she laughs. But every time she kisses them, they feel better.

He takes his black leather duster, and puts it around his arms. He straightens it out, then heads out the door. He lives the only motel around in the Second District in Traverse Town. When he gets enough Munny, then he'll buy another place elsewhere. _"I can't quite settle in one place either," _she agrees.

He arrives a few minutes late, but just in time. She can tell he's nervous about something by the way he bites his lips more then usual. She smiles and ignores it, hoping he'll mention it later. _"I can take care of myself," _He fights.

"You look beautiful…" He says, clearly impressed. She blushes the color of ripe cherries, and tries to hide it. _"I'm not used to people complementing or caring about me," _She admits.

"Thank you," She smiles, and soon enough the blush fades away. He takes a seat in front of her, his pale face reflects in the candlelight. His bright eyes seemed to glow, and his hair seemed to be like silver when it melted. _"I was always the weird kid in class, the one with the freaky silver hair and the one that can never get a tan even though I'm out in the sun all the time," _He says bitterly.

"Leon and I are going to the next tournament," She says. "But we haven't entered yet since we can't until tomorrow. Are you entering?"

"Yeah, probably. I need to talk to Cloud, though. He should be coming back form Hollow Bastion this weekend," He says, and looks at her. She looks disappointed, but he can tell she's trying to hide it. _"People expect me to be the happy, strong one. I just… I don't want to let them down. I have to be their light," _she cries.

"That's good."

He goes silent, lost in his train of thought. _"Sorry if sometimes I go quiet and you may think I'm ignoring you, I'm just thinking is all," _He explains.

"Hello, milady…" A waiter approaches the table. He appears to be in his mid twenties, he has his black hair slid back. He stares at her, his eyes slowly travel down to her chest.

He doesn't approve of where the waiter's eyes are looking. His breath becomes rapid as he tries to control his temper. "Sir," He interrupts. "We would like our drinks, please. Two wines."

"Of course, sir," The waiter says bitterly. He walks away, winking at her before leaving sight completely. She gives him 'the look'. _"People will look no need to get jealous! I still love you," _She yells.

"Sorry," He apologizes. She smiles, her teeth flash. She mischievously scoots in the booth next to him, and takes his cheeks. She places her lips on his, and his eyes go wide in surprise. Soon enough he closes his eyes, enjoying the kiss. _"Do you ever think before you act?" He jokes. She giggles, then answers. "No. Life's too short to hesitate." _

He cuts off the kiss, pulling away slowly. He grins, so does she. He looks at the table and notices two glasses of red wine and a bottle on the table.

She moves back, then picks up the glass of wine. He does too. "Cheers," They both say that the same time, then take a drink at the same time, never taking their eyes off each other.

She plays her elbows on the table, and he stares at her wrist. It was bruised, the color was a deep purple, in some places blue. He catches his stare, and quickly explains, "Leon and I were just messing around." He doesn't believe her of course, especially after everything she tells him about Leon. _"He's a prick, he's never happy." _ She complains.

---

Soon enough, the food comes. They dine, talking about their day. Soon enough the desert comes, crème du le (A/N: I don't know how to spell that, hope you know what I'm talking about). She takes several bites before putting down her fork and slump over. She places her hand on her stomach and says, "I can't eat anymore."

He laughs, but continues to eat. He loves the rich taste of the food, how it fills him up fast. He finishes it, then puts down his fork. He takes a deep breath; pressure seems to build in his head. He puts his hand in his pocket, and she looks at him suspiciously, unsure of what he's doing. He finally gets the black velvet box , and hold it tightly. He moves upon his knee at her feet, and opens the box, revealing a thin silver ring with rubies and sapphires in the middle.

"Yuffie… will you marry me?"

She stares it, entranced by its beauty. Her head seems to spin, and her mind is clearly made up. She squeals, then tackles him, her arms are wrapped around his neck she laughs, then whispers seductively in his ear, "Yes, Riku, I will marry you." _"I love you," _they both admit.

**A/N: Hey! I hope ya like it, I plan on continuing it like this throughout their lives and such. Or should I leave it like this? Please review! BTW the coupling is definitely Yuriku. REVIEW!**


End file.
